Naruto, and the Kyuubi Child
by Patriot-112
Summary: The Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed into Naruto's twin sister. Unknowingly neglected, and believing he's unwanted in his own home, Naruto heads into the Forest of death and meets a pack of a thought to be extinct species of wolves. But unknown to either his family, or Konoha, Naruto is the jinchuriki of something that was concieved by sealing the Kyuubi's excess chakra. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! While I am on break from Regret and Redemption, I decided to add another fic based on the Neglected Naruto genre, except in this, he doesn't run away from Konoha, or despise his family. He instead, out of sadness and believing he's not wanted by anybody in his home, moves into Training Ground 44, aka, The Forest of Death. There he meets a pack of a breed of wolf that was supposed to be extinct, as well as finding a secret compund that once belonged to a group of ninja, who also studied the arts of the Samurai and were companions to the Pack. **_

_**Also, in this fic, Naruto isn't the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But, he becomes a container of something else, concieved on the night of the sealing.**_

_**I know you're all wondering why I'm justing adding a new story out of the blue, but bear with me here. When I get a new idea, I have the urge to get it out, while I get a serious Writer's block for the other fics I have. I hope you can all forgive me for that. Now, if we're done, let's get started!**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**Leaving the Den, Meeting the Pack**_

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**_

_**7 years after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked**_

* * *

It was early Autumn in the ninja village known as Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. This village was known for it being hidden in a forest of trees, it's strong shinobi, and also, the kindness of it's people. It produced many great shinobi, such as the Senju Brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, who were the First and Second Hokage respectively, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage and the Sensei of the Legendary Sannin, also known as the God of Shinobi. Then there was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth and current Hokage, who was known as the Yellow Flash, due to his Hiraishin no Jutsu. Their were other ninja who weren't Hokage, but were just as famous, such as Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade Senju, Asuma Sarutobi, etc.

Konoha is considered one, and number one, of the Top Five Shinobi Villages in the entire Elemental Countries, with Kumo coming in second, Iwa in third, Suna in fourth, while Kiri, which is in a state of Civil War, is fifth.

But, Konoha was almost completely destroyed when on October 10th, the Kyubi no Kitsune, attacked the village, after it was ripped from it's host, Kushina Uzumaki, formerly of Uzushiogakure, after the village's destruction, who was giving. The fox went on a rampage while under the influence of a Masked Man, who somehow killed the Elite ANBU Security Detail, breached a S-Rank barrier jutsu, and killed the midwifes before taking one of the twin children hostage.

Minato Namikaze, after saving his wife and children, battled the Masked Man, and wounded him, after relinquishing him control of the Kyubi, forcing the intruder to retreat.

Afterwards, with the fox still running amok, Minato had to face the most difficult and heart renching decision of his life, resealing the Nine-tails into one of his twin children. After a minute of thinking, and with time running out, he decided to seal the Kyuubi into his daughter, Shinri. However large quantities of the Kyuubi's chakra were still ravaging the village.

Knowing he couldn't risk opening Shinri's seal, with the possibility of the fox breaking out, he decided to seal the excess chakra into his son, Naruto. Making a psuedo jinchuriki.

Somehow, by some miracle, Minato and his wife survived the ordeal, both parents happy to be with their children.

Of course, they now had to face the ultimate question from the villagers, Elders, and the village council.

_'Who is the container of the Kyubi_?'

At the first, the couple planned to tell them the truth, but knowing how the death and destruction caused by the Kyuubi's rampage, they knew the villagers ad the Elders would do everything in their power to make the Jinchuriki miserable. Then there was the horrible thought of their little girl being tortured and raped.

So with a heavy heart, and knowing that their son will live a salutary life, without many friends, they announced that Naruto was the Jinchuriki. The reactions were what they feared, as the Elders and Village council with the exceptions of the Shinobi Clans, sans the Uchiha head, called for the young boy's death or turned into a weapon.

It was here that Konoha's reputation in the eyes of the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, was shattered.

Minato immediatley shot down both attempts and immediately decreed that the older generation are forbidden tell the younger generation of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. Of course, this didn't stop them from attempting to harm the young blonde.

The Uzumaki/Namikaze Family lived happily together for four years, until Minato and Kushina decided to train Shinri in using the Kyuubi's chakra. For some reason, they never offered Naruto the same training. And denied his requests every time. At first the neglect wasn't so serious, but as time went on it became worse, and worse.

Then Naruto's parents and sister distanced themselves even more from their nearly forgotten family member. That is where we come to today, as Minato and Kushina are training their daughter.

Shinri Uzumaki-Namikaze was a seven year old girl who had red like her mother, and the same eyes. She was busy focusing chakra into her hand, which began to spin until it formed a rotating ball.

"Yes! I did it! I finally did it!" she shouted, happy that she accomplished one of her father's signature jutsu, the Rasengan. The two parents smiled at their daughter, both very proud of her.

"Nice work, Shinri-chan!" said Minato, "Keep this up and you'll be able to became a great ninja like me and your mother,"

Shinri smiled as her parents walked and gave her a hug, or a kiss on the cheek.

Watching this, from the top of a tree, was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a boy, the same age as his sister, who had the same type of hair as his father, including the banes, with red tips. His eyes were the same shape and color as his mother's, but the rest of his face was like his father's. He was wearing a mesh shirt under a green unzipped hooded sweatshirt and black pants with black sandals.

The young boy could only look on sadly, wishing he was part of that family moment. But alas, he wasn't, due to them neglecting for his younger sister, who was, unknown to the rest of the village, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He asked his parents many times if they could train him since he had some of the Fox's chakra, but was turned every time.

The last and final time...didn't end very well, as while doing a advanced chakra exercise, his parents caught him and yelled at him, calling him many hurtful words that no child deserves from a parent. After being scolded he was sent to his room, and after entering, he curled up in a corner and cried his eyes out, asking Kami why everything was unfair to him. His misery didn't end at home though. Whenever he would leave the house, the villagers would either glared, insulted, spat at him, or, on a dozen occasions, attempt to gain up and hurt him.

This happened because his father, though the man hated himself for it, officially announced Naruto, as the Jinchuriki of the fox.

Naruto sighed at that, he might not be the container of the fox, but one thing is certain, he did contain a Bijuu. You see, what Minato, Kushina, or anyone in Konoha didn't count on, was that the excess chakra of the fox to actually form into a whole new entity. This entity, based on Naruto's feelings of wanting attention and love from his family, became Naruto's first and one of only few friends he had.

Naruto smiled softly, as he remebered how he met his friend. It was after the severe scolding he got from his parents, that while he was crying in the corner, he passed out and went into his mindscape

* * *

_**Flashback 1.5 years ago**_

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in a forest where the trees looked as tall as ten-story buildings, with the trees themselves being a rusty red, with green on the branches, that were WAY too far up to reach. Naruto, stunned, pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but became shocked, when he felt it.

_'Whoa. This is really wierd!' _he thought to himself as he looked around, trying to see if he could find anyone else here. As he walked through the forest, he could the sounds of birds singing, and felt calmed by the sound. But then, a new, and heart breaking sound got his attention.

Childlike curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto followed the sound, and soon came upon a small clearing, and in the middle of that clearing, he saw a black and furry form curled up into a ball. He then heard the whimpering sound again, this time coming from the ball and carefully moved toward it.

As soon as he reached he bent down and reached his hand toward the whimpering ball. Just as his fingertips touched it, it jumped, revealing it to be a wolf pup. But what shocked is what it did next.

**"Ah! W-Who are you!?"** the wolf pup said, causing to blink multiple time before...

"AAAAHHHH!" the blonde yelped as he jumped in the air and landed on his bottom.

"Y-You just talked!" he said as he pointed at the pup, who gave him a slight glare.

**"Of course I can talk! Got a problem with it!?"**

Naruto didn't know how to answer that as he kept looking at the wolf pup.

"W...What are you?" he asked the wolf, "And why were you crying?"

The pups eyes seemed to glisten with tears at that, "**Because I'm all alone,"** he said, **"No one is here except me," **

Naruto's heart ached as he slowly approached the pup again.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

**"Since after the day your father the excess chakra from the Fox into you,"** he said, causing the eyes of the blonde to widen in shock.

**"**How much do you know about the Kyuubi?" he asked, and the pup sniffled a bit.

"**The chakra the Fourth Hokage sealed in you also had his memories," **the wolf explained, **"When he was created by the Rikudo Sennin, to the day he attacked your village. When that ninjen sealed the chakra, what he didn't know was that it had gathered some of the first of your chakra, and the chakra of a wolf that happened to be passing through. Thus I was concieved,"**

Naruto's eyes widen at that, "Are you saying you're some sort of Bijuu?" he said.

**"Sorta," **the wolf said, **"And when I was born, I found myself here. Alone. Without the love of a parent or anything," **

Naruto looked upon the wolf pup with sympathy as it started crying again. He could somehow relate to this poor little, since he reminded him of himself.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, and the pup shook his head.

**"No, since no one is here to give me one," **

Naruto then did something that surprised the little pup. The blonde picked up the wolf pup and gave it a hug.

"I know how it feels, being alone," he said as he stroked it's fur.

**"How would you know?" **the pup said, **"You have your parents and your sister," **

Naruto's eyes gained a sad look, **"**My family doesn't see me that way anymore," he said, surprising the wolf pup yet again, "They all agreed I'm not worth their time. And so they excluded me as their family,"

**"Sounds like you really don't like them," **the pup said. Said blonde shook his head no at that.

"I don't hate them. In fact I love them all very much," Naruto said, "I just wish they see me as their son/brother, and not as an nuisance,"

The pup didn't say a word, as it found comfort in the boy's embrace. Naruto looked at the pup, and could only smile as it snuggled in his arms.

"You said you didn't have a name, right?" he asked and the wolf pup nodded, "Then how about I give you one,"

The pup perked at that, "**Y-You'd really do that?"** he stammered, while Naruto gave him a wide smile.

"Of course! Everybody needs a name!" he said, and the pup could only gape in shock, "Now what to call you...,"

The blonde began to think of the names he knew in his mind, until one came to him, causing him to smile.

"...Kibō. Yes, that sounds right," he says, and the pup looked at him owly.

"**Kibō?" **the now named wolf pup said. Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, it means 'Hope'. Hope that someday we'll be seen as family," Naruto said, "You like it?"

Kibō gave a look that Naruto guessed was the wolf-version of being shy, "**I...I like it,"**

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes after reliving that memory, and saw his family heading back inside as it was getting dark. It had been a year and few months since that day. It had him happy to have a true bond with someone. Even if that someone was a young Bijuu.

Speaking of which, Kibō had grown much as they found out that he absorb chakra through the seal. He was now at three tails strength, and they made a guess that he would reach nine-tails, since he was basically the 'son' of the fox, when Naruto is twelve years old. The two, with their bond, also perfected the Bijuu cloak, in which, instead of being the fox's corrosive red and black, Kibō's chakra was a green color.

Though it still hurt but not as much as the Fox's. His thoughts were then interrupted, as Kibō spoke through their telepathic link.

_**"Are you sure it was a good idea not to leave them a note?,"** _the wolf Bijuu said. Two weeks ago, after another attack by the villagers. The two have decided that they need to find a place to hide, while they train and get ready for the Academy. Of course, there's the part of Naruto's family trying to stop him, so he decided to do it the stealthy way.

_'I'm sure Kibō,_' Naruto said/thought sadly, _'If they notice I'm gone, or where I'm going to be living for the next few years, they'll send ANBU after me,' _

Said wolf gave a sigh at that, "_**You know. You could've told them about me. Then they could've trained you along with your sister,"**_he said.

Naruto could only breathe out at that, _'It doesn't matter. Besides, I doubt they would believe me, even if I did tell them,' _

Kibō could only look at his container sadly at that. Things were not going smoothly between Naruto and his family. Naruto stopped talking to them, for fear of being yelled at, or punished. He didn't make any suggestions of where they should go, knowing they would pick Shinri's option over his.

He decided it was best to stay quiet, and thus, when he trained, he did it outside of the village. Out of sight and hearing range of the ANBU, and his family.

But now, the villagers were getting more and more bold and rabid, attacking him when he is just a few blocks away from his home. Despite a few bruises, he managed to get away alright.

_'It's time for us to go,' _Naruto told his host, as he placed a backpack on his shoulders, filled with only food rations, a couple bottles of water, and some clothes.

_**"I'm still not privy about the place you picked for us to hide in," **_Kibō said, sounding uneasy,_** "There's a **_**reason _why they call it 'The Forest of Death' you know,"_ **

Naruto face sported a look of conviction, as he hopped from tree to tree.

_'Hence why no one will be stupid enough to look for us in there,'_ he said, causing Kibō's eyes to narrow.

_**"And why wouldn't they? That place is a virtual hellhole and death trap! Even the ANBU think twice before going in that accursed place!"**_ Kibō tried to reason, but Naruto kept on going.

_'We're going in there, and that's final,' _he said, and the wolf's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, before sighing.

_**"You're nuts. Seriously, you are,"**_he said, while Naruto chuckled.

"It's who I am, Kibō," he said, "You should know that,"

The young Bijuu only gave a deadpanned look, _**"That's what worries me,"**_

Naruto only laughed as he made a beeline toward their destination. Unknown to them however, they were being followed by several blurs.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_**Outside perimeter fence of **_

_**Training Ground 44, AKA, "Forest of Death"**_

* * *

_**"I still think this a bad idea," **_Kibō said as they arrived at the fence to the infamous training ground.

_'Are you a wolf or a mouse?' _Naruto said, _'The only thing we have to worry about is that crazy Snake Girl that lives here. The animals would most likely leave us alone because they can sense your chakra,' _

**_"That doesn't mean that they're a few animals in there who are bold enough to attack us!"_ **The wolf persisted, but before Naruto could make a retort, the both of them felt chakra signatures heading their way.

_'ANBU, four of them,' _Naruto deduced, _'And one of them is...Neko-o'nee-chan,' _

_**"You mean that pretty ANBU girl?"**_ Kibō said, and Naruto mentally glared at his surrogate brother.

_'Now's not the time, Kibō,' _Naruto, just as the ANBU arrived on the scene. One of them, with long purple hair, and wearing a white Cat mask with red lines.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" the ANBU said, while Naruto still faced the fence, his face having a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I need to be away from the village and my family for a little while," he said, much to the woman's shock. Yugao Uzuki knew his parents were neglecting him over his sister, and the villager's harsh treatment towards him. But she didn't know it was this bad.

"Naruto, please listen to me," the ANBU captain pleaded, "Whatever is happening at home between you and your family, you can talk to me about it. But for now, let's get you home,"

Naruto's eyes glistened with tears at that word.

"Home...I wish that place did felt like home," he said, much to Yugao and the rest of her team's confusion, "But...I guess I'm not wanted or needed there, since no one there wants to give me even an ounce of love,"

Yugao's eyes widen at this, "Naruto please! Don't talk like that!,"

Naruto only smiled sadly as he brought his hands into a handsign.

"Sorry Nee-chan," he said, "But I need to do this. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

To the surprise of the ANBU, in 7 puffs of smoke, appeared 7 perfect copies of the young boy.

"N-Nani!? Kage Bunshin!" said one of the team in shock as the rest gave their own response.

"But he's not even in the Academy yet! How can he know such an advanced Jutsu!?"

Naruto turned as he rubbed behind his neck, "Well, I sorta broke into the vault where the Forbidden scroll and copied the directions for the Jutsu," he said with a chuckle, before looking at the team, more specifically Yugao, "Tell Mom and Dad I don't hate them Onee-chan. And tell them I don't Shinri. Tell them, despite everything they did, I still love them,"

With that, and with a chakra infused jump, Naruto and the clones sprinted into the Forest.

"Shit! What do we do!?" shouted the last member, while Yugao bit a curse, knowing one of the best uses for the Kage Bunshin was to use them to throw any pursuers off the original's trail. Turning her head to one of her subordinates, she gave her orders, go get Tenzo and another team! And find Anko while you're at it, she knows this place better than anybody!" the other ANBU nodded and took off, she turned towards the other two.

"You two go in after him! If the trail you're following is a decoy, double-back and try another trail!"

The two ANBU were surprised by that, "But that place is infested with montrous animals, bugs, and who knows what else is in there!" one of them said, before they felt Killing Intent directed at them.

"Get in there, or I will slice off your legs and leave you two for the predators in that forest to feast on," she growled, making them quiver a bit.

"B-But what are you gonna do?" the second one said, and he swore he could see the eyes of the female ANBU narrowing.

"I'm going to inform the Hokage," she said, "Now move!"

The two hesitantly, but surely darted into the Forbidden Training Ground. Yugao then immediately turned on her heel, and headed straight for the Uzumaki/Namikaze home.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at said location**_

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was in the kitchen of the house, cooking dinner for the rest of her family. As she thought about that, she remembered her only son, Naruto. A sad look crossed her face as she remembered how she and Minato neglected him over their daughter. She even remembered how they yelled at him, after doing water walking, an advanced chakra excercise.

The cruel words and the tone she and her husband used, had no doubt frightened, confused, and hurt him. And she didn't even realize this until after he fled, a look of terror and fear on his face.

Afterward she wanted to apologize, and went to his room that night. What she saw when she entered the room, made her regret even more what she did.

* * *

_**Flashback, Naruto's Room**_

* * *

Kushina walked up to the door that led to her son's bedroom, she grasped the knob and turned it slowly, before opening it. As she walked in, she immediately noticed that Naruto was not on the bed, and immediately began to panic, thinking he ran away, until she saw his mop of blonde hair on the other side. Walking to the other side, she froze and her eyes glistened with unshed as she saw her little boy sitting against the wall. Legs curled up, with his arms wrapped tightly around them, as if he was expecting to get hit.

"Naruto...," the former native of Uzushio quietly said, as she carefully walked foward and knelt down. She slowly reached her hand forward and gently laid it on his shoulder.

Seeing no immediate reaction, meaning he was fast asleep, Kushina stood up and pulled the covers of his bed back. She then bent down and carefully picked him up, so as not to startle him awake and gently laid him down on the mattress, and removed his sandals before pulling the covers over him.

She took notice of the tear stains on his face,and felt disgusted at herself and Minato for overreacting the way they did that afternoon. She knelt and proceeded to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said, still keeping quiet so as not to wake him, "Me and your father didn't mean to react the way we did. We were just...," she shook her head at that, "No. There's no excuse. But please know that I still love and care about you. And I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you,"

She then reached and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll talk to your father about this," she said, "We'll try to spend more with you if we can alright. Especially me," she then stood up, as a lone tear ran down her cheek as a small sad smile formed on her face.

"Good night, my little maelstrom," she said, "I will always love you,"

With that, she quietly left the room, and let her son sleep.

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Ever since that day, she tried to be there for her son. But, he would always leave very early in the morning, and was wasn't seen much at all. Add to that Shinri's training sessions took a lot of her time to see him.

She had also talked to Minato, and he agreed that what they did to their son was too much. He also tried to bond with Naruto, as well, but the boy was just scarce. Not to mention he also had to train Shinri. However, they promised themselves that as soon as they had more time, they will try to bond more with their son.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of her daughter and husband, with the former being carried on his back, due to her over training herself. The redhaired woman only sighed at her daughter's eagerness to become stronger.

"Again?" she asked Minato who sighed.

"Yep," he said, while Shinri gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Kaa-chan," said the carbon copy of Kushina as Minato placed her on the ground.

Shinri although was partly spoiled because of her parent's attention was more on her than her brother Naruto, wasn't as arrogant or bratty as most spoiled children were. She helped clean up around, and sometimes made attempts to spend time with her brother, but didn't had much luck because he would disappear.

Kushina also saw that Shinri was a little envious of Naruto, because of the freedom he got. But was also sad for him when he was yelled at last year.

She smiled, happy that her little girl was not a stuck up Uchiha, no offense to her good friend Mikoto and her eldest son, Itachi.

"It's alright, Shinri," she said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get Naruto, dinner's almost ready,"

Shinri, and with a burst of energy, bolted up the stairs. Minato sighed as he sat down in his spot at the table.

"I don't know where she gets the sudden surge of energy, excluding the Kyuubi," he said, and Kushina chuckled.

"You forget Minato that my clanfolk are only tired for a minute, then feel great the next," she said, while Minato's head slumped forward.

"Curse your longevity," he grumbled, causing his wife to chuckle, before she turned back to check on the food. But as she was checking, a series of urgent and desperate knocks at the door were heard.

"Hokage-sama! Sensei! Open the door!" shouted the familiar voice of Kushina's student Yuugao, and by the sound of it, it was panicked, "It's important! Open up!"

Kushina turned the stove and oven off, and then she and Minato began to head over to the door, until Shinri came down in hurry, her face panicked.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Naruto's not in his room!" she said, and the two parents became concerned, as the knocking continued.

"Sensei! Open the fucking door!" Yugao shouted again, and this time Kushina went over and opened the door, revealing her student in her ANBU uniform and gear, her mask removed, and her face having an urgent and pissed off look.

"Yugao? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Naruto...," the purple haired woman said, now making the mother and the rest of the family real worried.

"What happened?" she said, "Where is he?"

"He went into Training Ground 44!" he said, and the house was quiet at that. Until...

"WHAT!?" Kushina screamed, her eyes wide in horror, along with Minato whose eyes were wide at the mention of that Training Ground.

"The Forest of Death? What's he doing in there!?" the Hokage, now terrified for his son.

"He felt he was unwanted, and he decided the best way to make you all happy was to leave," the ANBU said, as the signs of anger appeared on her face, "But he said, that despite all the neglect, he still loved you all,"

The parents and sister of Naruto were shocked by those words.

_'Un...Unwanted?' _Kushina thought, '_Naruto, you truly believe we didn't want you?'_

She was broken out of her thoughts as her student continued, "And that's not all. Apparently the village have been getting more and more brazen in their attacks on him,"

Kushina's head snapped up at that, "A-Attacked!?" she said, while Minato was also shocked, he knew the villagers were very antagonistic towards his son, but he didn't expect them to attack him.

His fists clenched as he realized how much of a fool, he really was.

"Yes, attacked," Yugao said, "And none of you didn't even notice,"

Kushina was about to retort before Minato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now's not the time to argue, Kushina," the Fourth Hokage said, "Right now we have to focus on Naruto,"

Kushina wanted to retort, but nodded and went over to Shinri.

"My Shōjo," she said, "Me and your father are going to go with Yugao-neechan to get your brother. I want to stay here and lock all the doors and windows. Don't let anybody in or out, okay?"

Shinri nodded as Kushina and went to her and Minato's room, and came back in her Jonin uniform, with her hair in a pony-tail. (**Her Road to Ninja outfit)**

"Let's go," she said as she walked out the door with Minato following, shutting the door behind them.

Shinri, now alone looked out the nearest window so she could see her parents and Yugao running down the street.

"Onii-san, please be alright,"

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

* * *

Naruto was hopping from one branch to another, as he traversed the gigantic trees of the infamous Forest of Death. So far, he hadn't run into any of those monstrous beasts he heard about.

The ANBU that had been tailing him, each went after one of his Kage Bunshin, not knowing they were following a decoy.

"Well, at least my decoys have them going the wrong way," Naruto said, while Kibō just sighed.

_**"Yeah, that worked at least,"**_the wolf said, _**"But now the things we have to worry about is the animals and the Snake Lady. Also, it's getting late, and despite your Uzumaki longevity, you need to find a spot to crash for the night. And I suggest someplace high up a tree,"**_

Naruto shook his head at that, "No, too obvious," he said, "We need to find someplace where it will be easy to hide, and harder for them to find,"

Kibō could only blink, but sighed. But before he could make, his animal senses caused him to stiffen.

"_**Naruto! Stop!"** _the wolf said, and the Jinchuriki did just that.

"What is it?" Naruto said, concerned at his friend's silence.

_**"We're being watched, and it's not ANBU or any other Konoha ninja,"** _Kibō said, greatly alarmed, _**"I just caught a scent through you. It's wolf, but it's... different,"**_

Naruto blinked at that, "How different?"

Kibō snarled a bit, "_**It smells strong, old... prehistoric,"** _he said, and then his eyes widened, _**"And they've surrounded us! I can smell at least 10 to 20 of them!,"**_

Naruto's eyes widen as he pulled out a kunai while listening and looking all around him. It was half a minute until he began hearing something. Growls, and snarls were heard, before out of the shadows appeared at least two dozen wolves. But these wolves were different as they looked bigger, and stronger than what Naruto read about.

They were almost five feet long, and looked to be between 110 and 175 pounds! Their fur was colored in the same color as an ordinary wolves, but with a spinal stripe down their backs.

The wolves then began to circle around the nervous boy, who was sweating bullets.

_'Hey, Kibō," _he said to his surrogate brother, _'If I let you take over my body, would you be able to talk to them?,'_

Said wolf felt uneasy at that, _**"I don't know. These guys are a different breed than what I'm familiar with. I can tell just by the smell,"** _he said, but before Naruto could respond to that, a sharp howl caught their attention, as the supposed leader of the pack, who was slightly bigger than the others, and had a full white fur coat, as it's yellow eyes bore into his own.

_'Oh man, this doesn't look good,' _Naruto said, as the wolf began to approach him.

_**"Naruto, kneel down,"**_said Kibō, while his container blinked,_** "That's the Matriarch of the pack, if I can tell from the scent. Kneel down, or she'll attack you,"**_

Naruto took Kibō's advice and knelt down so he wouldn't be mauled to death by the she-wolf. The wolf continued it's approach before stopping in front of Naruto and began sniffing him up and down.

_'O-Kay, this starting to get wierd,' _Naruto thought nervously.

_**"Just relax,"**_ Kibō said, as the wolf continued to sniff before it's eyes widened and began to back off.

Naruto's eyes blinked in confusion, while feeling nervous, at the she-wolf's actions.

_'Uhh, okay, now what?' _he thought as the wolf then turned and seemed to glare at the other wolves, which resulted in them backing off and heading back into the forest. The female wolf then turned toward him and surprised Naruto by jerking her to the side, as if telling him to follow her.

_'What should we do?' _the young blonde thought to Kibō, who only shrugged.

_**"We got nothing better to do, let's follow her,"** _the 'son' of the Kyuubi said, and Naruto, hesitantly, began to follow the white she-wolf.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in another part of the Forest_**

* * *

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" an angry and desperate voice shouted out, as a giant mantis fell to the ground with it's head cut off. The voice belonged to none other than Kushina Uzumaki as she cleaved her way through many of the vicious beasts in the Forest of Death that were foolish enough to get in her way.

Following behind her was none other than her husband, Yugao, and a few other ANBU, and the Training Grounds only resident, Anko Mitarashi. They stayed back as Kushina using a 'borrowed' sword from one of the ANBU, as she sliced, diced, or used any sort of jutsu on the poor unfortunate creatures.

"Oh man, I know I can be sadist, but even I know not to mess with a mother, who is a strong S-Rank kunoichi by the way," Anko said with a small hint of fear, as she watched as Kushina proceeded to beat a giant bear's skull in when it tried to swipe at her.

Minato could only look on with worry, seeing the state his wife was in. He knew she was desperate to find Naruto, as he was the same way. But he could also see that she was starting to become fatigued, and had used a lot of her chakra. He had to do something, or else she would hurt herself.

"Kushina. Please stop! We have to go back!" he said, as he saw her now strangling another mantis with her chakra chains before using them to slam it to the ground, and looked back at them with a look of anger in her eyes.

"I'm _not _leaving Naruto out here in this damn place! I'd rather rot in hell than go back without him!" she argued, as she back-fisted a huge green lizard, that was about to attack her, in the face, making said reptile fall to the ground and go swirly eyed.

"I want him back as much as you do!," Minato retorted, "But with you overusing your chakra, and and your current condition, you could end up killing yourself!"

Kushina could only narrow her eyes as she kept moving forward, by now all the creatures were now hiding in fear from the red-haired woman's wrath.

"You all can go back if you want, but I'm no-ugh!," she gasped out as she felt a chop to the back of her neck, her senses not warning due to her focusing on getting her son back, and falling to the ground unconcious.

"I'm sorry sensei. But for Naruto and Shinri's sake, I have to stop you," Yugao said, as she sighed and turned to Minato who had a solemn look on his face as he walked over and picked his unconcious wife off the ground.

"Come on everyone," he said, "We'll continue looking for Naruto in the morning,"

With that the team of shinobi vanished as they departed the area. Minato's last thought being.

_'Naruto...be safe,'_

* * *

_**Back with Naruto**_

* * *

Naruto yawned as he contiued to follow the wolf. It was past his bedtime and he was tired.

_'Man, how much futher do we have to go?' _he thought, as they continued walking, '_I can barely keep my eyes open,' _

_**"Just hang on for a little longer, Naruto,"**_ Kibō said, _**"I have a feeling we don't have to wait much longer,"**_

Naruto didn't say anything as he rubbed his eye. It was another ten minutes, before the She-wolf stopped between two trees and gave a howl that jolted Naruto out of his half-sleep walk, and made him hurry up toward where the she-wolf was. When he got there, his eyes widened as he saw what looked a series of buildings surrounded by a large wall.

However, it looked as though it was abandoned for a long time, due to the tall grass, and the vines on the walls.

But he was also surprised to see at least whole scores of wolves, who were living outside the walls.

"Well, this is something new," he said, before he was nudged forward by the she-wolf, and continued walking forward with said wolf behind him. The other wolves looked at him curiously as their matriarch followed behind.

_'I got a bad feeling about this,' _the blonde thought as they entered through the gate of the large compound.

_**"You're not the only one,"**_said Kibō as they walked down the street toward what looked the main building. It looked like a smaller version of the Hokage Tower, but it was partially covered in vines, and it was colored a stone grey.

He could see a duo of wolves standing guard and when he stopped, only to be nudged by the she-wolf again, the guard wolves snapped up and began growling threatingly. The Matriarch moved in front and gave a series of small growls and barks, and the two guards stood down. Then, the wolf turned toward Naruto, and, to his shock, it spoke.

_**"Inside human,"**_the wolf said in a clearly female voice, but it's mouth didn't move, meaning it was telepathic.

"Y-You can talk?" the blonde said, while the wolf nodded.

_**"Only through** **thoughts,"**_the wolf said, _**"And I heard every word you spoken to your tenant since I first saw you,"**_

Naruto's eyes widen at that, but before he could speak, the she-wolf again told him to go inside the building, telling him she'll explain later. With no other choice, and not wanting to piss the she-wolf off, Naruto went inside the building. The wolf led him through what looked like the living room of a house, before arriving at a set of stairs. After climbing them they arrived at a bedroom, that was in moderately decent condition, with a bed and everything.

_**"Get some rest, child,"**_the white she-wolf said again, _**"All of your questions will be answered tomorrow when you meet the Alpha of our pack,"**_

She then turned, but before she go out, Naruto stopped her.

"Wait! Can you please, at least, tell me what your name is?" he asked, and the wolf turned back to him, and answered him.

"_**It's Shikon,"**_the wolf said, _**"Now, rest,"**_

With that said, Shikon left the boy alone in the room. Naruto sighed as he took off his backpack and laid next to the bed and sat down, and was amazed at how comfortable it felt.

_'Man, I was not expecting this, Kibō,'_ he said as he laid down on the bed.

_**"I know, bro,"**_ Kibō said, _**"But for now, let's sleep. We'll find out more in the morning," **_

Naruto nodded, but then remembered something as he sat up and reached for his backpack and put it on his lap. He then opened it and began fishing through the contents untile he found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

It was a picture of his family before his and Shinri's 5th birthday. One of the very few where they were all equally happy as a family. He then placed the framed photo on the small chest next to the head of the bed. A single tear escaped his eye as he thought about if he made the right choice.

Deciding not to dwell on it tonight, Naruto took the covers of the bed, and pulled them over himself, and fell asleep.

* * *

_**And done! I hope you all liked this! Next chapter is when Kushina wakes up the next morning, and see she's back in the Uzumaki/Namikaze home, and she will not be happy. Then, we return to Naruto in the Forest of Death, as he meets the Alpha of the pack of wolves. Until next time, ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back with another chapter of Naruto, and the Kyuubi Child! I am honestly shocked by the reception that the prologue chapter got! And already over a hundred people have either favorited it, or are following it's progress. **_

_**But, I would like to thank dracohalo117 for his advice in how to make a Neglected Naruto fic. Without him, this fic probably wouldnt have gotten off the ground. So a big applause for him everybody!**_

_**Now, before we continue, I like to point out some things. One: Naruto never hated or resented his parents for neglecting him. In this fic, he understood why Shinri needed the extra attention, and despite them yelling at him after catching him using Water Walking, he never hated them. I know it would sound confusing, but I assure you, that despite this, I intend to make this a good fic. Two: If I ever find a review that says to "Eat shit and die"...You better watch it.**_

_**Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto! Anime or Manga. It is the rightful property of Kishimoto. **_

_**Now onto the fic!**_

_**Caution, the first part of this chapter is a nightmare scene, and WILL be graphic. Reader discretion is advised.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Akumu no Taitō**_

* * *

_**Unknown**_

* * *

Kushina's eyes snapped open as she found herself back in the living room of her family's house, only the strange thing is, the whole place was colored black and white, while only herself is normal. The confused woman looked at her hands, a look of utter shock on her face.

_'W...What's going on? Where am I?' _she thought to herself, but her thinking was cut off as she began to hear voices. One she immediately identified as Minato's, and the other, was herself. And by the sound of it they were yelling at someone. Then it hit here as her eyes widened and she ran for the kitchen, in there she saw the calendar and her heart sank. She remembered this date all too well.

_'No. Please not again. Not again!' _she screamed in her, as the yelling outside intensified.

She then bolted for the back and opened it, and to her shock and horror, saw herself, Minato, and Naruto in the backyard, with the latter looking terrified as tears ran down his whiskered cheeks.

_"You stupid little bastard! What were you thinking using an advanced chakra exerise without our permission!?" _the Past Minato yelled at Naruto.

_"B-But Tou-san...I-I...," _the younger blonde said, only to recieve a hard slap from the Past Kushina.

_"That's enough out of you! I can't believe a little shit like you would try to pull a stunt like this!"_ the Past Kushina screeched, making the Present Kushina wince at the words, as tears leaked from her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

_'No! Stop this! Please stop!" _she begged to any deity out there to stop this torture, only for it to fall on deaf ears as the two spectres of herself and her husband continued to shout at Naruto who was now curled up in a ball crying. Then, to her confusion and unease, a sinister grin formed on the mouths of herself and Minato.

"_It's obvious that this little shit stain is uncooperative,"_ said the Past Kushina while the Past Minato nodded in agreement.

_"Yes, and we know what happens to uncooperative brats,"_ he said, while the real Kushina looked on, clearly confused by this.

_'W-Wait? What's going on here? This is not right! We sent Naruto to his room!' _Kushina thought, as Past Minato pulled out one of his Hiraishin Kunai.

_"And it's not anyone would care. The whole village already despises him, so they'll see this as a blessing rather than a murder," _he said, and Kushina's widen in horror at that.

Before a thought could enter her mind, her supposed past self, used her chakra chains, and strung Naruto up by the neck, while spreading his arms and legs out. His face now showing true fear as he looked at them.

"_K-Kaa-chan...T-Tou-chan...please...," _Naruto begged, but the grins on their faces only increased.

_"Sorry, _Naru-chan. _But we never wanted you. Shinri is our favorite, and we could always make her a new little brother," _The other Kushina said with a sickly-sweet voice, and then another chakra chain came out of her back and the kunai tip went speeding at the 6 year old hitting him in the shin. This resulted in the little boy screaming out in pain.

The real Kushina looked in horror at what just happened. This clearly was not what happened.

_'No! This is wrong! This is all wrong!' _the Uzumaki screamed at herself, _'This isn't what happened!' _

She then saw Minato fling his signature kunai behind Naruto, before disappearing in a yellow flash, and reappearing behind Naruto, a familiar spiraling ball of chakra in hand.

_"Rasengan!" _then Minato slammed the chakra ball into Naruto's back causing said boy to cry out in agony.

"No! Stop it!" Kushina screamed as she tried to help her son, only for something to grab her ankle. She looked down and saw what looked like a black vine wrapped around it. She reached for her kunai pouch, but was shocked to find it not there on her thigh. Desperation taking hold as she clawed at it, trying to get free to save her child from this torture, "Let go of me!"

She then heard another scream and turned back and her eyes widened as another chakra chain impaled itself into Naruto's other shin, then two more to his forearms. Panic settled in as the Red Habanero now struggled more than ever to get to Naruto, but then another black vine rabbed her wrist and yanked it back.

Kushina then watched as the Past Kushina turned into a ugly version of herself, as her skin became horribly burned, her red hair in a greasy mess, her teeth became pin needle sharp, and her eyes a bloodshot demonis yellow, as the same thing happened to the Past Minato. Then, two ninjato swords sprouted from the ground, their blades, rusted and old.

_"Now for the finishing touch...," _the now demon Kushina said as she took hold of the sword and yanked the blade out of the ground, with the demon Minato following suit.

_"Yes...time to put this bad dog to sleep...FOR GOOD!" _with that he stabbed the blade into Naruto's stomach, forcing a strangled cry of pain from the young blonde. Then the Demon Kushina proceeded to skip toward the chain bound boy.

_"Oh Naru-chan, Naru-chan...," _the Ugly Kushina said, as the real one continued to struggle, as she watched what was happening, _"If only you've been a good boy, you wouldn't be having this punishment," _

Kushina could only growl as this..._thing _spoke to her son. But what the Demon Kushina said next, made her blood freeze.

_"Now, you die_," with that simple phrase, the Ugly Kushina shoved the Ninjato into Naruto's neck, said boy choking on his blood as his eyes went blank.

The look of horror on Kushina's face was clear as she saw her precious child die in front of her.

"No...NOOOOO!" she screamed just as the vines, the chakra chains, and the ugly versions of herself and Minato vanished, as Naruto hit the ground.

The distraught mother immediately rushed over to her son, and scooped him up into her arms. Tears cascading from her eyes as she looked at his small unmoving body. The world around them, nothing but darkness.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" Kushina wailed, as she tried to wake him, but with no results as his eyes were rolled back, and lifeless. The mother seeing no response, cradled her son's body, while rocking back and forth.

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she said, in complete despair.

"Why...," a little voice rasped out, causing Kushina to jerk her head up and look around, only to hear rasping breathing coming from her suppose to be dead child. Looking down at Naruto, her eyes widened in horror as she saw his face, in which the whisker marks were thicker, two fangs coming from his mouth, and his eyes a demonic red with a black pitless slitted pupil.

**"Why do you HATE ME!?"**

* * *

Kushina jolted awake with a scream, sweat covering her entire form and drenching her clothes. She saw she was in the Master Bedroom of the family home. Remembering the horrifying nightmare she had, she curled against the head of the bed, as numerous footsteps were heard, and the door flew open, revealing a concerned Minato.

"Kushina! Are you alright!?" the Fourth Hokage said worriedly, as Yugao, along with two other people, which were Hiruzen Sarutobi, and another ANBU with a shrew mask. They watched as Minato headed over to his wife, who looked as if she had seen the Devil himself.

"Kushina? Kushina talk to me," Minato said gently as he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, which resulted in her jerking her head up and back pedaling against the wall.

"Kushina calm down! It's me!" Minato said as he moved toward his wife, which seemed to scare her more. Knowing he had to do something fast, he moved forward and grabbed the clearly distraught Uzumaki, who began to struggle with much distress.

"Shhh, Kushina, shh," the blonde said calmly, and repeated the process until she calmed down, and then hugged her husband and began sobbing "It's okay Kushina. Now, tell me what happened,"

Kushina could only cry more as she remembered the horrible nightmare, "I-I...c-can't...i-it was s-so...horrible!," she said between her sobs, and Minato turned to the other ANBU.

"Go get Inoichi, NOW! Tell him it's an emergency, and that I need him, right away!" the Yondaime ordered, and the ANBU nodded vanished in a shunshin. It was at this at moment that Shinri came in, concerned over her mother.

She was about to speak, when Hiruzen stopped her and shook his head.

"Your mother just had a nightmare, Shinri-chan," the retired Hokage said, "It would be best if you didn't disturb her right now,"

Shinri wanted to protest this, but knowing she wouldn't win ina anargument simply nodded, and left with the Sandaime. Yugao stayed as she looked at ther sensei who was being comforted by Minato, curious about what the nightmare was, but also had a good suspicion to what, or who, it was about.

It was twenty minutes later that Inoichi arrived and saw the state the former Jinchuriki was in, and immediately knew that this was bad.

"Hokage-sama. I came as soon I was informed by the ANBU," the Yamanaka Clan Head said as he approached the couple.

"And a good thing you did Inoichi," Minato said as he continued to hold his wife, "Kushina had a nightmare. And judging by the way she woke up from it, I can only guess it was a terrifying experience for her,"

Inoichi nodded as he looked at the sobbing Uzumaki, as she uttered her son's name over and over.

"And you want me to use my Mind Transfer Jutsu to see what her nightmare was," he said, knowing perfectly well what the Hokage wanted as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I need to know what it was about," he said, and his fellow blonde nodded as he turned to Kushina.

"Kushina, listened to me," Inoichi said, getting the woman's attention as she lifted her head, revealing her tear stained face, and red puffy eyes, "I know you just woke up from a nightmare, but I need to go into your mind and find out what it was. Can you relax so I can do this?"

Kushina hesitantly nodded her head, as Minato stood up and gave the two some space.

After bringing a chair to the side of the bed, Inoichi raised his hands in the signature handsign for the jutsu before going limp and inside Kushina's mind, causing said woman to also go limp.

It was fifteen minutes, before Inoichi and Kushina woke up again with a start, the latter's face showing shock and horror.

"Kami have mercy...," he said, as he placed his hand on his head in order to alleviate the memories of the 'Hell' he just saw.

"Inoichi, what is it?" Minato said in worry as he helped his wife sit back up.

The Yamanaka Clan head could only look at him with a pale face, his eyes shaking at the images he observed.

"I can only say this Minato," he said calmly, but with a tinge of fear in it, "For what I saw in there, you wouldn't like it,"

Minato could only blink at that. What was it, that was so horrible, it scared his normally brave love half to death.

He then moved toward the Yamanaka who looked as if he was ready to vomit.

"Let me see it," he said firmly, making Inoichi and Kushina jerk their heads toward him.

"Minato, no! I don't want you see it!" Kushina beg, with Inoichi agreeing with her.

"Trust her and me on this Minato! You _don't _want to!" he argued, as his fellow blonde nodded.

"You're right, I don't want to...," Mintao said, until he gave a determined look, "I _need _to. Because whatever it was that frightened Kushina so bad, it no doubt concerns Naruto," he then narrowed his eyes, "So I am ordering you, Inoichi. Let me see what you found in Kushina's mind,"

Kushina looked at her husband with worry, "...Minato,"

Inoichi blinked at that, but could only as he motioned for him to sit.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the Yamanaka Clan head said, as he proceeded to share what he saw in Kushina's nightmare.

When they finished, Inoichi immediately saw the reaction they knew would happen, as Minato paled, and proceeded to grab the nearest waste basket and puke his guts out.

_'Sweet Kami in heaven...,' _he thought to himself, _'That was...I don't even know how to describe it,' _

The Hokage then stood up and walked toward the bed and proceeded to wrap his wife in a hug.

"Listen to me Kushina, what you and I saw in that nightmare wasn't us," he whispered in her ear, "That never happened, and it will NEVER happen. I would rather kill you and myself before we ever hurt one of our children. Especially Naruto,"

Kushina only began to sob more as Minato turned toward Inoichi, "Thank you, you can go home now, Inoichi," he said, and the man nodded before leaving, as Yugao looked on.

_'What could that nightmare be that frightened two S-rank and one A-Rank shinobi?'_

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Training Ground 44_**

* * *

As morning came over the compund in the Forest of Death, one certain blonde haired Jinchuriki was still sleeping as his door opened. Three pairs of yellow eyes peeked inside and saw the human on the bed.

Naruto remained on the bed, unawares as three figures headed toward him. When they arrived at the foot of the bed, they then crouched down, and then as one, leapt on the sleeping 7 year old. The results were obvious...

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he felt the the weight of something furry, and smells like the forest, on him, "What the!? Hey! Get off of me!"

The three things that 'attacked' him were three wolf pups. They were colored the same way as the other wolves he saw last night.

But there were minor differences. One had two white claw like stripes on it's shoulders, another had a brown circle around it's eye, and the last one had heterochromic eyes, one being yellow, the other brown.

"Hey guys, come on! Get off!" Naruto shouted again. It was then the pup with the heterchromic eyes spoke to him, in a young girl's voice.

_**"Shikon-sama sent us to get you, so up and at'em!" **_the pup shouted, and then proceeded to grab him, by biting his hand, and dragging him out of the bed.

"Ow! Let go of my hand!" the blonde shouted again, but the young pup ignored him and continued to pull the young blonde out of the room with the other wolf pups following right behind. They led Naruto out of the main building, down the main road, before turning left and exiting the small compound. The other wolves saw the comical scene, and Naruto could swear he heard a few snickers.

It was a few minutes before they arrived at a small hill with a cave opening big enough for a caravan to file into. Outside the cave was Shikon, along with two other wolves. The young pups brought the runaway blonde in front of Shikon who looked on with a neutral gaze.

_**"I assume you slept well, child?"**_Shikon said, while Naruto nodded while rubbing his hand and glaring at the female pup who dragged him all the way here.

"Yeah, I did," he said, "But did you have to send your little minions to get me? I swear I thought she going to rip my hand off!"

Said pup only gave an innocent look, _**"I was only doing what I was told,"**_she said sweetly, and before Naruto could make a retort, Shikon stopped them.

"_**You'll have enough time to maul each other later," **_the she-wolf said, _**"For now, the Alpha wishes to see you, child"**_

Naruto frowned at that, "My name is Naruto, ya know," he said, and the she-wolf looked at him.

"_**Of course,"**_she said_**, "Now, follow me, Naruto,"**_

Naruto's eye twitched at that, "Geez, does she have to talk like a drone," he muttered, only for Shikon to answer.

_**"I heard that,"**_ she said, and Naruto felt a sudden chill go down his spine. A yawn inside his mind got his attention.

_**"It would be best not to piss her off Naruto,"**_ Kibō said as he stretched within the mindscape, _**"She could tear us limb from limb. And I prefer to live long after I get my ninth tail,"**_

Naruto mentally gave his companion a deadpanned look, _'You're not helping here,'_ he thought, as he followed the she-wolf inside the cave, with the three pups following.

For 10 minutes, they walked through the tunnel, and Naruto was curious why they hadn't experienced total cave darkness yet. Before he could ask, he saw light at the end of the tunnel and soon the group of four wolves and one Jinchuriki arrived in what appeared to be a spacious cavern, with a hole in the ceiling allowing sunlight to enter. Naruto looked around and saw more wolves, who were warily looking at him.

_'Well, at least they're not trying to eat me...yet,' _Naruto thought, while Kibō suddenly admonished him.

_**"Don't jinx us Naruto!" **_the wolf bijuu shouted, _**"Anything that could happen, **_**will _happen!,"_**

_'Okay, geesh, I'm sorry,' _Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Shikon stop in front of a formation of rocks that looked like a podium.

The Jinchuriki stopped as soon as she did, and the group waited until another wolf appeared, this one looked more grizzled and a little bigger than Shikon, with black fur, and a vertical scar across his closed right eye, while the other eye colored a yellow brown gazed at the blonde haired boy with scrutiny.

_**"Well young human,"**_the wolf said in a gruff, but strong voice, _**"I'm amazed you managed to survive the forest where we made our home, ever since Shikon informed me about you. But I'm curious to say why you came into the Forest of Death, when others have second thoughts," **_

Naruto gave a sigh, somehow he know that explaining his story will make things a little...dicey.

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger folks, and sorry it took so long, I've been very busy with Home Improvement projects at home, and I'm getting real sick of it. Hopefully next time the next will be longer and it will go into depth about the wolves, and the compound in the forest. I've been asked how a compound like the one showed in this fic didn't get discovered during the numerous Chunin Exams and by Anko. Well, that will also be revealed later.**_

_**Also, I set up a new fanfic challenge on my profile! If anyone is interested in taking it up, please inform me.**_

_**Well, until then...ciao! **_


End file.
